Untrue Love
"Untrue Love" is the 7th episode of Once Upon a Virus. Summary The day of Ben and Justine's wedding has arrived and the whole town is excited for the big event... besides a select few, including the bride herself. And in the Wikia world that was, Villain fan meets his match when he encounters a woman who could well be his true love. Meanwhile, Reginafan2626 plans to set the wealthy Administrator up with his daughter, Lady Junky. Plot Villain fan, the Administrator of Lostpedia, is seen sitting on his throne as the first user of the day approaches. "You may approach," he tells the man, and the man bows, stepping forward. "Your majesty, if you don't mind my asking, where are the Bureaucrats?" "My parents are currently holidaying in Facebook," Villain tells him, "I shall be taking requests from the citizens today. What is it I can do for you?" "It's… my goats, sir." "What about your goats?" Villain wonders. "It's just… the pollution caused from the new sewage system has poisoned the grass of my land… my entire flock has died in just a few days," the man explains. "And what do you expect me to do about it?" Villain wonders, to which the man requests a reimbursement for the goats he lost and a new segment of land on which to farm. "The money in this Wiki is far too precious to be wasted on something as frivolous as goats, so here's what I'll do. From the kindness of my heart, I will offer you two goats – a male and a female – and from them you can start a new flock." "But… your majesty… without new land, these new goats will simply die." "Hey," says Villain, "It's not my problem if you're bad at your job. Next, please!" The farmer steps away and another two people step forward: a pair of old women. "You may approach," Villain tells them, and they do. "What appears to be the problem?" he wonders, and one of the old women, holding a valuable-looking necklace, says that the one beside her is a thief; "She tried to steal my necklace!" "That is not her necklace; it is my necklace!" the other old woman exclaims, "It was a family heirloom and she stole it from me!" "Oh, stop your lies you old crone, I made this with my own two hands!" The other one goes to argue, but Villain fan raises a hand, silencing them with a simple, "Ladies." He then asks them to allow him to look at the necklace, and the woman holding it hands it to the Administrator. "I understand the fuss, it's very nice," Villain says, proceeding to hand it to the Chat Moderator beside him and instruct, "Add it to the sysop treasury." The Chat Moderator nods and leaves, and Villain turns back to the two old women, telling them they can go now. They do so, looking disgusted, and Villain fan calls for the next user to approach. The next person we see is a beautiful young woman, who walks towards her ruler with a stern grace. "Your majesty," she says, "My name is InspiredAndNatural, and I'm a medic in the war against the Revolution Wiki." "Yes, I know of you," says Villain, "You're a highborn girl, aren't you? What are you doing tending to veterans?" "I was a highborn, yes. Until I discovered my true calling. But I'm here today to discuss—" "From the Game of Thrones Wiki, yes? You're a long way from home," Villain points out. "That I am," says Inspired, "But I did not come here today for small talk. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to proceed with my request." Villain shrugs, gesturing her to continue, and she clears her throat, "The war being fought against the Revolution Wiki is causing far too many casualties," she says, and Villain asks what she suggests he do about it. "Withdraw the fighting," Inspired offers, "It's for a useless cause." "This war is being fought to decide who shall have ownership of the V Wiki," Villain points out, but Inspired points out in turn that the V Wiki is a barren scrap of land that certainly isn't worth the death it's causing. "And what would you know about war?" he asks, and she replies, "I'm on that battlefield every day tending to the wounds of friend and foe alike; I've patched up cuts, bumps, bruises; even amputated limbs – these people's deaths and wounds for such an… insignificant Wiki… it's ridiculous! I want an end to it." Villain rolls his eyes, and tells her, "We shall invest in thicker armor to reduce the risk of casualties." Inspired coughs and responds, with sarcasm biting her voice, "I'm sure that'll make all their deaths worth it in the end." She proceeds to exit the throne room with certain vigor, and the Administrator asks his sysop aide what that woman's name was again. "InspiredAndNatural, sir," the sysop aide replies, and Villain admires her memory, commenting to himself, "Certainly inspired…" Ben wakes up alone in his apartment and immediately looks at the calendar hanging on the wall – that day's date is circled extravagantly with all the days before it crossed off. "Today's the day," he says, smiling and getting out of bed. He grabs his wedding tuxedo, which is hanging on the door, and spins away with it. Meanwhile, Justine wakes up in her father's house when Josh walks in carrying a tray of breakfast foods. "Wakey wakey," he says, "Happy wedding day." Justine sits up, immediately having the tray dumped on her lap, and thanks her father for letting her stay there the previous night. "Of course, of course," he responds, "Don't mention it; I know how important it is for the bride not to see the groom before the wedding itself – now eat up; you've got a big day ahead of you. I'll be back soon, I just have a quick errand to run." Justine waves her father goodbye and sighs as she looks down at her breakfast, feeling in no mood to eat. "Yep," she says to herself miserably, "Big day…" She looks at her white dress hanging up in the open wardrobe and shudders with her whole body. Ben is already fully dressed in his suit, staring at himself in the mirror and rehearsing his wedding vows, practicing the ways in which he could say, "I do." Suddenly, there is a knock at the door and Ben answers it to Josh, surprised to see him. "Mr. Mayor… what are you doing here?" he wonders, and Josh says, "I'm gonna level with you, Ben: Justine isn't nearly excited as she should be for this day." Ben sighs and says he knows, but that he hopes she'll perk up once they're actually man and wife, and Josh tells his future son-in-law that that's the spirit; "And there's a way you can make sure she does." "Oh?" asks Ben, and Josh tells him, "From this day forward, you really gotta be playing at you're A-game, you know? Be dashing, be gallant, be… charming." Ben nods and says, "Okay," and the Mayor goes to leave; before he does so, however, Ben stops him by adding, "Just so you know, Mr. Mayor… I really do love your daughter." "Oh, I know that," Josh assures him, "I made sure of it before you were engaged." The Mayor then exits, leaving the groom slightly confused. Villain is singularly seated at a rather lavish sysop feast and asks his sysop aide, "Where is she?" "She should be here any moment," the aide replies, and sure enough, InspiredAndNatural proceeds to enter the room. "You turned up," he says happily. "Well of course," she tells him, "It isn't everyday one receives a sysop summons – what is it, may I ask, was so urgent?"He clear his throat with a cough, gesturing the feast, and asks if she prefers chicken or fish, however, she looks shocked and disgusted; he wonders what's wrong. "You pulled me away from saving lives so that I could gorge myself on food that could be feeding the hundreds of hungry and homeless people in this Wiki?!" "I insist," he says, gesturing the empty seat, and she sighs, asking why she was called to see him. He smiles, and tells her he admires the way she told him off the other day, for not many people have the courage to do so. "It was my pleasure," she assures him, and he chuckles, admitting that, since then, he's become rather taken with her. She raises an eyebrow and tells him, "It will be a cold day in hell when I agree to be with the likes of you." "Please," he begs, "I've not been able to stop thinking about you. I'll do anything, please." "Anything, eh?" she asks, and he confirms it, asking in turn what it is she'd like for him to do. "Give this food to the people who direly need it… and come with me." Villain fan and InspiredAndNatural are next seen walking alongside a battlefield after a battle has taken place; fresh corpses and blood litter the ground, and medics are seen tending to wounded fighters. "Not exactly the setting I had in mind for a dream date," he says, and Inspired tells him, "I wanted for you to see what it was like. What your parents are causing." "Oh?" he sees, "And what would you do in their stead? If we give up, the other wikis would see us as weak and then try to invade, which would mean even more fighting and even more death." "The best way to end a war is never to go to war in the first place," Inspired tells him, but Villain fan points out that it's a little too late for that; "So, what would you do?" She pauses, "Well, for starters, I'd invest in that thicker armor you were talking about." Villain smiles, but the moment is cut short by one of the medics calling out for Inspired. She rushes over and sees that her comrade is having trouble resuscitating a man, who's still breathing but barely. Inspired steps in, performing CPR, and Villain finds her amazing as she tries her very best to save the soldier's live. However, she ultimately fails and the man dies in her arms. And for the first time, looking down at this fighter as the light leaves his eyes, Villain fan becomes aware of the true horrors this meaningless war has been causing. Ben is seen standing in the church, watching happily as all the final preparations are made for the wedding, and he's soon approached by a woman with the same face as InspiredAndNatural. "Hi," she says, "I'm Kristi. Kristi Jekyll. I'm a member of the wedding band. You're the groom, I take it?" Ben takes one look at the girl and immediately becomes taken with her, going on to ask if she's there with anyone. "Um, no," she assures him, "I'm quite single." "Oh… I find that hard to believe," he says, and she appears flattered, thanking him. "Enjoy the wedding," he adds, to which she replies, "Enjoy getting married." He looks deep into her eyes and says, "I'll… um… I'll try." Joe is seen answering the door of his and Rena's apartment to Liz, who's wearing a gorgeous dress and appears rather fetching. "Wow," he says, and Liz smiles. "I take it that 'wow' is in reference to this amazing dress? I don't wanna brag, but, it's not even padded." Joe takes it she's to be attending the wedding and she nods; he's surprised she's been invited, to which she replies that nearly the whole town is attending. "In fact," she goes on to say, "I checked plus one… and I'd like you to… be it." "Well, I'd love to, but I don't even have a tux," he points out, at which point Liz reveals she's holding one on a hanger, having kept one arm hidden behind the doorframe the whole time. "Wow," Joe says again, taking the tux and wondering how the sheriff knew his sizes. "I told you when we met," she reminds him, "I notice things." He smiles and says he's going to go get changed, proceeding to his bedroom, and Rena then exits his. "Hey, Renato," Liz greets, and he gives a slight wave, looking miserable. "Are you coming to the wedding?" she wonders, but he stares at her blankly and replies, "No… no, I'm not." Ben is seen walking through the church grounds with Kristi, who asks if it's okay for him to be doing this. "Oh, I arrived early," he assures her, "The wedding isn't for quite a while." "You must be excited to be getting married," she points out, "As must your bride." Ben mutters something to himself, and Kristi soon asks, "What's she like?" "Justine?" says Ben, "Oh, she's… beautiful. Funny. Smart. Everything I could want in a woman." Kristi nods, and Ben adds, "As are you." He then blushes, realizing what an awkward thing that is to say to someone, but she simply thanks him, saying he's a very dashing man and adding that she'd probably ask him out were he not about to get wed. "What if I weren't?" he asks, but she wonders what he means. "Never mind," he tells her, and they continue their little stroll. "Kristi," he soon says, "Do you believe in past lives?" "As a matter of fact, I do," she admits, "Why?" "It's just… I can't shake this feeling that I've known you before." She smiles, and says she feels exactly the same way. In the palace gardens of Lostpedia, Inspired is approached by Villain as she asks why he wanted to meet her. He tells her, "I've really grown fond of you these past few months… you've managed to… to change me, and bring me out of my shell. You even allowed me to bring an end to the war. In fact, InspiredAndNatural… I'd go as far as to say that I love you." "Oh, Villain," she says, "I love you too." He then gets down on one knee and takes out a diamond ring, asking if she'll do him the honor of being his wife. Inspired looks shocked, pointing out that Villain's parents don't even know about the two of them yet, but he doesn't care, proclaiming that he loves her and needs to be with her; "I have to marry you as soon as possible. I'd even run away with you if the situation called for it… I'd do absolutely anything for you." Tears of joy stream from her eyes and she accepts, allowing the ring to be slipped on her finger and kissing her new fiancé with passion. Villain fan is next seen entering the palace itself, looking rather happy, when he is approached by his sysop aide. "Master Villain," he says, "Your parents would like to see you." "Why?" Villain wonders, and the aide explains that he made quite the impression on Reginafan2626 at the recent ball; "Apparently, if all goes well, you could soon be marrying his daughter." Villain looks incredibly glum at this news. Ben and Kristi are seen conversing in his dressing room, talking rather intimately and staring into each others' eyes, but Josh soon walks in to see how the groom is doing and appears utterly shocked to be in the presence of Kristi. "Ben…" the Mayor says, and Kristi insists she was just leaving, standing up and telling Ben it was lovely to meet him, before leaving the room, and Ben looks utterly disappointed. "Are you ready?" Josh then asks, and Ben sighs before replying, "As ready as I'll ever be." Josh goes to leave, but before he does, he turns to Ben and looks straight into his eyes, palcing one hand on the groom's shoulder. "I want you to forget about that girl you just saw," Josh says, and Ben monotonically replies, "I will forget about the girl I just saw." Josh then says, "You are excited about marrying my daughter, because you love her and you want to be with her forever." "I am very excited about marrying your daughter, because I love her and want to be with her forever." "Good boy," Josh says, removing his hand and clicking his fingers, and Ben snaps out of it. "Are you ready?" Josh asks again. "Are you kidding? Let's do this! I can't wait…" he says happily, and Josh smiles, saying he's glad to hear it. He then leaves the room and catches up with Kristi, who was walking away slowly. He grabs her in the church garden and pins her up to the wall by her throat. "What are you doing, you little bitch?!" he screams in her face, but she simply smiles, asking what it is he means. "Don't think I can't tell who you are!" Josh exclaims, turning a hand and making "Kristi" resume her true form – Joanna Seer. "How did you do that?" the Mayor wonders, continuing to throttle her. "Dr. Sonya," Joanna explains, "I absorbed a little bit of magic when I took control of him. Not much, mind you, but enough to pull off that little disguise. Pretty convincing, don't you think?" "Why are you trying to ruin this wedding?" Josh wonders, and Joanna tells him it's payback for trashing her apartment the other day – which she did not appreciate in the slightest. "Well, you've been foiled now, so…" Josh points out, but Joanna says she wouldn't be so sure. The Mayor wonders what she means, and the nurse explains, "This wedding's been doomed from the start… it's only a matter of time before it ruins itself." Justine, dressed in her beautiful white wedding gown, stares at herself in the mirror, looking solemn within the confines of her dressing room. Soon, Natalia, in a nice, formal dress, enters accidentally, apologizing immediately and saying she was looking for an exit in order to gain some fresh air, but Justine assures her that it's okay. "Are… are you okay?" Natalia wonders, noticing that something's up. "No," Justine immediately admits, "I… I really don't wanna get married." Natalia looks sympathetic and pulls up a chair beside the blushing bride. "It's just…" Justine continues, "My father is so controlling." "I kinda figured, what with him being the E… enigmatic man that he is," Natalia tells her. Justine nods, bursting into tears. "He is," she says, "He is… and because of him… I'm going to be trapped in a loveless marriage." Her tears become worse and Natalia hugs the beautiful blonde. In a flashback, we see MaryPierceLopez holding Lady Junky as she cries. "Father wants me to meet and marry this Villain fan… but how can I marry him when I love Rena Charming?" she says, and Mary continues hugging her in a comforting manner, assuring her that everything's going to work out for the best. "How can you be so sure?" Lady wonders, and Mary tells her she just knows. "Thank you," Lady says, "I've never known a maid as nice as you." "Well, you were so kind to me when I first arrived here… I owe you so much," Mary points out, continuing to hold her friend. "You're not going to be trapped in a loveless marriage," Natalia tells Justine, "Because I won't let you. I have a plan." Ben is seen making his way to the altar and passes Josh, who's on his way to fetch Justine in order to walk her down the aisle. "Are you ready?" Josh asks. "You keep asking that," Ben points out, but the Mayor says he just wants to be sure; it's not every day his little girl gets married. Ben nods and says he can't wait to be married to Justine; "I love her… really, I do." "That you do, Ben," Josh nods, "That you do." "Reginafan2626, I'm sorry, but I can''not'' be with your daughter!" Villain fan is heard exclaiming in the Once Upon a Time Wiki's throne room. "Excuse me?" Reginafan asks, and Villain fan says that he has no intention of marrying Lady. Reginafan wonders why not, and Villain explains that his heart belongs with another; a woman whom he loves very much; "In fact… we recently became engaged." "Is that so?" Reginafan asks, "I had no idea… you simply must accept my congratulations." "Um… thank you," says Villain, "You're taking this rather well." "How else would I take it?" Reginafan wonders, "You're in love, and that's fantastic. But may I just ask one, small favor?" "Of course," says Villain, "That should be fine." "Could you meet with Lady anyway? Just to… to let her down gently. Only, she's really excited about meeting you and…" "I understand completely, it's the least I could do," Villain fan agrees, and Reginafan thanks him for extending such courtesy. "Now tell me… just out of curiosity… this girl you're engaged to… what's her name?" Villain fan smiles and says, "InspiredAndNatural." The Evil Bureaucrat seems to find this interesting. "InspiredAndNatural?" Reginafan2626 is later heard saying, and the girl herself turns around to be faced with the Evil Bureau, standing there with her on Villain fan's balcony; he looks rather frightening, what with his black demeanor and large scythe. "Um, yes?" she replies, "What do you want… and how did you get here?" "That's not important," Reginafan assures her, "I'm here to discuss your fiancé, Villain fan." "Oh…" says Inspired, "No one's supposed to know of the engagement yet." "Don't worry," the Evil Bureau assures, "Your secret's safe with me." She smiles, feeling a bit safer, and explains that she was actually on her way to meet Villain right now; "So, if you'll excuse me?" "Oh dear… no, you're not. In fact, you're staying exactly where you are," he tells her, using his magic to glue her to the spot; she tries to move and fails. "So," he says, "If you'll excuse me?" She screams and he swings his scythe. The church doors swing open and Josh enters with Justine on his arm; her veil covers her face and hair, and the two of them make their way steadily down the aisle, at the top of which, Ben is waiting joyously. They get about halfway down when, suddenly, Renato Smith bursts in and yells, "Stop the wedding!" Everyone stops and turns to him; gasps aplenty fill the room. "Justine," Rena announces, "I can't let you get married… I love you. I want to be with you. And I know you don't truly love this man you're about to marry." He gets down on one knee, "I know that I don't have much to offer… I don't even have a ring, but… but I have love, and the need to spend the rest of my life with you. Justine King, will you marry me?" The gasps are even louder now. Everyone around the church is in a state of pure shock. Valentina Cunning gasps, Joe and Liz look confused at one another, and Josh seethes with pure rage. But this is nothing compared to what happens when "Justine" removes her veil and we see it's actually Natalia wearing that beautiful white dress. "I'm… um, I'm sorry," she tells Rena, who proceeds to leave the church in extreme awkwardness. From the altar, Ben watches heavily confused. A desolate Villain fan is seen sitting across from Lady Junky as the two of them share their first meeting. Reginafan2626 watches through the keyhole, seeing how awkward the whole thing is going, and he walks away. The next we see of him, he is preparing two cups of tea and takes out a small bottle of pink liquid. "A little love potion should suffice," he says to himself, pouring it into one cup. He goes to pour it in the other, but his moral compass (as limited as it may be) prevents him from drugging his daughter, and so he just pours the rest into Villain's cup. He is then seen serving the two of them tea, breaking the horrible tension by entering th room, and the two of them soon drink it. When Villain drinks his, he takes one look at Lady Junky and becomes utterly enamored with her; the illusion of love ensues. The two teacups are zoomed in upon. Two champagne glasses are held by Joe as he approaches Natalia, who's still wearing the white dress, sitting on the church steps. He sits beside her, handing her a glass, and she thanks him. "you really are a knock-out in that dress. White suits you," he assures her. Natalia smiles and says, "You should've seen the actual bride in it." Joe chuckles, and proceeds to ask her why she did it. Natalia sighs and tells him she owed Lady Junky a favor, but Joe asks who the hell Lady Junky is. "That was her name in… the past world. We were friends." "Oh," says Joe, rolling his eyes, "'The past world'." "You know, she's actually your mother," Natalia tells him, and Joe looks surprised, "Really? Well, I'll be damned." "Yup," Natalia continues, "and that boy who ran in confessing his love for her? That was Rena Charming: your father." Joe's eyes widen even more at this reveal than the first, and Natalia tells him, "One day, you'll believe me." "Sure I will," Joe humors her, going on to ask, "So, with you being such 'good friends' with… my mother; do you have any idea where she might be now?" Natalia shakes her head, sipping her champagne, "Nope… none." Justine, in Natalia's dress, is seen driving her car speedily through Storywik. She soon comes up to a sign which reads Leaving Storywik, but the closer she gets, the faster she moves, and soon enough, a deer runs into the road. Justine screams and swerves to avoid it, but this causes the car to violently roll off into the wooded area surrounding the road. It catches fire, miraculously not harming the trees around it, and from within the grisly wreckage, no screams are heard. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Villain fan-Centric